


Awakening

by Luonto



Series: Luuezen [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F, KotFE spoilers, the relationship is a minor mention but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: After blacking out following her first encounter with the Eternal Empire, Luuezen Kaan has a rude awakening on a foreign planet.(One-shot detailing parts of my Outlander's release from carbonite up until the bit with the Gravestone.)





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Nneoh here.  
> While playing through KOTFE I started writing three small pieces of angst fic about my bounty hunter waking up from carbonite and the realisation that she's been out for longer than she expected. There's three small parts to it, but I'm posting them all in one chapter since they're kinda short. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing she noticed was a small, warm feeling creeping up from her fingers and toes.

 

It brought her out of that hellish dreamscape she’d been trapped in with Valkorion for what felt like months, and back into the cold, suffocating darkness that occasionally punctuated the former Emperor’s visits. The warmth continued to spread feeling, and she tried to shake off the numbness that had seeped into her brain, slowing her thoughts to a crawl. Her senses returned one by one, and she became aware of the sound of clanking machinery- both familiar and somewhat alien. More feeling began to return to her body, and she was able to free most of her arms and legs. Her eyes opened as the warmth finally reached her head and back, and she only managed to catch a brief glimpse of her surroundings before her body started toppling forwards, the floor rushing up to meet her.

A pair of arms caught her just before she hit the ground, helping her stand upright. Luuezen immediately knew something was wrong. Her head ached, her muscles felt like jelly, and when she surveyed her surroundings, nothing looked familiar. She turned to face her rescuer, and shock, followed by relief, flooded through her body.

“Lana Beniko,” she sighed, grinning. “Boy, am I glad to see you. Not sure why there’s three of you, but…” She trailed off as a wave of pain racked her body, wincing.

“Good to see you too, Luuezen.” Lana nodded and offered a small smile, but her eyes kept darting around the room, and an expression that Luuezen had seen on many of her targets- like something was chasing her. Lana’s appearance had changed, too. She looked older, and her hair looked less curly than the last time she saw her.

“What the hell is going on?” Luuezen asked, shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the heavy feeling still plaguing her mind.

“You’ve just come out of carbonite,” Lana answered, pausing to remove a small vial of liquid from her belt and jab it into Luuezen’s arm. “This will help with the poisoning for now, but we have to move.”   
“Why?” The injection cleared some of the fog, but there was still so much she didn’t know about where she was.    
“We’re in the middle of a secure vault on Zakuul. It’s where Arcann keeps his greatest treasures.”   
“Zakuul… that’s the Eternal Empire we bumped into, right? The one with the huge fleet?”   
Lana nodded and slung an arm around her shoulders, helping the Zabrak to her feet. A small series of beeps filled the room, and a familiar-looking droid rolled out from behind a fixture.

“T7? What are you doing here? Where’s Asel?”

“I’ll explain everything once we make it out of Zakuul. For now, we really have to get going.”   
The pair exited the vault as fast as Luuezen’s illness would let them, questions bouncing around inside the bounty hunter’s mind.

  
  
\------

 

It took a trip out into the Eternal Swamp for one of her more pressing questions to be answered.

“How long was I out for?” Luuezen asked, a gnawing feeling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

“Five years,” Lana replied, finishing her inspections of the well and standing up.    
The answer hit her like a blaster bolt to the chest. Five years. She’d been asleep for five years, with almost the entire galaxy thinking she was dead. Her mind immediately went to her crew. The visions of their corpses from her dreamscape made her shudder, and she made a mental note to start asking about them. Mako, Torian, Blizz, Gault… even Skadge had come to feel like her family. 

Family.

She thought about Mako and her kids. Her wife had lost so many of her close friends and family. News of her death would have broken her, and a mixture of anger and sadness began to rise in her throat. Looking after four kids on her own would only add to the stress, but most of them were striking out on their own when the incident with the Revanites occurred. She considered looking for them once they managed to get the Gravestone up and running, which brought her mind back to her current task.  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  


### 

To her surprise, the mailbox on the Gravestone was still functioning, and there were some messages sitting in her inbox. There were a few messages from her kids and Asel, but one letter in particular caught her eye.    
One from Mako.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she opened the message and read through it.

  
  


_ To: Luuezen _ _   
_ _ From: Mako _

_ Subject: Closing Shop _

 

_ People in our line of work never seem to retire. We all talk about it. Everyone plans to get so rich they can afford to buy themselves a nice little tropical planetoid in some remote system way off the main hyperlanes. That's the dream, right? Sit around drinking on a beach and enjoying old age? But I keep noticing how nobody actually does it. _

 

_ Braden? Dead. Crysta? Dead. Most of the Great Hunt contestants from the last ten years? Three guesses what happened to them, and the first two don't count. Now you're on that same terrible list because you couldn't resist going after the scariest boogeyman the galaxy's ever seen. Who could've predicted that would turn out badly? Oh, wait--it was ME. _

 

_ Not sure why I'm even writing this. Closure? Just to say "I told you so"? It doesn't matter. The Galaxy's falling apart, and I don't need a front-row seat. I'm done with the business. All it's ever done is take away the people I cared about. _

 

She felt like someone was Force-choking her gut. Her legs began to shake, and she took a few shaky steps back from the mailbox. Mako had always been upfront about her feelings- she knew that, but it didn’t stop it from hurting. It was taking all of her willpower not to cry.   
Mako was out there somewhere, alone and hurting.   
Mako was hurting.   
The tears burst forth, and Luuezen sank to the floor, tears racing down her cheeks. She’d been gone for five years, and because of that her loved ones were hurting. She was alone on a strange planet, with only a Sith, a Zakuulan exile and a reprogrammed assassin droid for company. Granted, the Sith was Lana, and she’d kept stranger company in the past (Skadge comes to mind), but she still felt so alone.   
“Luuezen?” Koth’s voice called out, and the Zabrak felt a small jolt of surprise. “You mind giving me a hand with these parts?”   
“I’ll be there in a bit!” Hastily wiping the tears from her eyes, Luuezen got to her feet. Her mind felt clear after a good cry, and she knew exactly what she needed to do.   
Get off Zakuul, find her family, and put a blaster bolt through Arcann’s chest.

But first, she needed to get this hunk of metal running. Shaking her head, she set off at a quick jog to help Koth. 


End file.
